20 moments of love
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: Izumi is in love with Kouji and Kouji is in love with Izumi, but Takuya is in love with Izumi but Izumi thinks of Takuya as a best friend. Although, Kouji and Izumi are together, Takuya is there to support Izumi.


Sapphire is now on more interesting stories! Though I'm still having problems of a writer's block and I'm working on a Digimon Adventure, 02, Tamers and Frontier story. It's called Digi-vestigations and I will make someone revive in the story and it's a long story, I'm hoping I will be seeing lots of reviews after I posted chapter, by chapter. But in these one-shot stories of mine, I expect it to be like 5 or 10 or so on but I don't care as long as someone reviews.

Sapphire: It'll feel kinda lonely if I just don't have any reviews. *sniff*

Takuya: *raises eyebrow* cut the crap and let's go on!

Sapphire: Hey! It's not crap! And you don't even know the feeling of somebody ignoring every post you made *sniff*

Takuya: *rolls eyes* whatever…

Sapphire: Wait… it feels like déjà vu *thinks*

Takuya: *sweat drops*

Sapphire: Wait! Are you Gray? *Grabs Takuya*

Takuya: What the? Hey what are ya-!

Sapphire: The Takuya I know isn't that impatient and cold! *tries to find a mask*

Takuya: Hey stop it! *falls down* GAAAAHHH! **DISCLAIMER**!

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Digimon, even if she wants to**

OoOoOoO

**1. Kids**

Izumi was just a 6th grader when she first laid eyes on Kouji.

**2. World**

She met Kouji and Takuya in the Digital World. Along with Kouichi, Tommy and JP, they rescued both the Human World and the Digital World from destruction.

**3. Date**

Izumi promised to both Takuya and Kouji, that she will go on a date with them if they beat Cherubimon.

**4. Confession and rejection**

Izumi had confessed to Kouji for quite a long time ago and responded he loves her too. No one knew their secret relationship until one day Takuya confessed to her. She frowned and shook her head. She responded with "I'm sorry. I have someone already" Takuya smiled and nodded "It's okay. At least I told you my feelings" Izumi looked at him surprisingly but recovered and smiled as well

**5. Stuff Toys and Letters**

Izumi opened her locker and saw two stuff toys. One was a pink teddy bear and the other one was a Winnie the Pooh. Izumi took the pink teddy bear and looked at the letter attached to the ribbon around the pink teddy bear. It read:

_Hey,_

_How was your day today? I bet it was great, right? I love you. I hope our love doesn't affect our studies. Always focus on your studies and don't forget about me okay?_

_ Love,_

_ Kouji_

Izumi giggled and smiled and put back the letter and pink teddy bear in her locker and took the Winnie the Pooh stuff toy and there was another letter attached to it. She read it and it said:

_Hi,_

_Um… I just want to give you this since I like you. I have a surprise for you. Not today. Some other day. Figure out what is it!_

_ Love,_

_ Takuya_

Izumi smiled and put it back in her locker just in time for the bell to ring.

**6. Tease**

Izumi felt embarrassed for the whole day. Why? Because of her classmates, which were all girls, who were teasing her of being too close to Takuya for the last few days and thinks that her and Takuya are together. Which is NOT true.

**7. Number**

Izumi asked for Kouji's and Takuya's phone number once she received her own phone.

**8. English**

Kouji blushed about the last events that day.

_Izumi was the only person he could ask…_

"_Um… Can you help me with my English essay?"_

_Izumi giggled at Kouji's embarrassed face "Sure!"_

**9. Math**

Kouji sweat dropped as he watched Izumi focusing on her Algebra. Izumi kept looking back and forth on both different Math books and scribbling on a scratch paper and if she doesn't understand she would mess up her hair and groan and history will repeat itself.

**10. Painting**

Kouji smiled as he looked behind him, Izumi was painting the sunset by the cliff.

**11. Role Play**

Takuya and Kouji were going to watch the Role Playing in their school theatre. Izumi invited them. The two took two seats near the stage and as the curtains open, the role play started. After a bit while, it was Izumi's cue and as she stepped on the stage, they saw something that took their breath away…

There stood Izumi in a simple but elegant green gown.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" Izumi gently said and the play continued.

**12. Text Messages**

Izumi took out her phone and started texting a message to Kouji.

(Legend: I – Izumi, K – Kouji)

***Texting***

**I: Hey Kouji**

**K: Hi… wat brings u to txt me?**

**I: Bordom! Can't do anything -_-;**

**K: Hahaha… wel I m prity luky**

**I: Y?**

**K: Coz, I m stuk in bordom 2**

**I: Hahaha… gud 1**

**K: Wel, do u hav anything in mnd 2 do?**

**I: Dn't know. U?**

**K: Uh… wer r u?**

**I: Ugh… u dnt wnt 2 know -_-;**

**K: Rily? Coz I'm trying 2 tink on wat 2 do**

**I: *Sigh* Fine! I'm on my bro's boring gradue!**

**K: Hehehe… Rily? **

**I: Ehehe not rily ^^;**

**K: Hahaha!**

**13. Jealous**

Izumi will usually hang out with Takuya if Kouji is busy or when he's out of the city or country. Kouichi, his twin brother, would always make him jealous by telling him things that Izumi and Takuya do when he's out of sight of Izumi. Of course, Kouji, being her boyfriend, is jealous.

"HA! Kouji and jealous does not go together! Ever! Only Izumi and Kouji! Period!" Kouji exclaimed at Kouichi and slammed the telephone down with anger and _jelly_.

**13. Picture Albums**

Kouji is blushing in embarrassment in his room hiding his head under a pillow while Izumi strokes his hair while giggling. Imagine that? Kouji, embarrassed, hiding under his pillow? That's just out of his league.

_Earlier that morning, Izumi just came to visit Kouji, but since he was busy, his mother, Tomoko, along with Satomi, kept her company while he was busy. And did you know what they did? They showed her his pictures. From birth to present._

_Kouji came down stairs then noticed some giggling, then his stepmother's voice was heard "And this is when it was in his school play. He was playing as Belle from Beauty and the Beast!" Kouji then blushed "But why Kouji-kun?" Izumi said "Because he only had the long hair in his class!" Satomi said._

"_MOM!" Kouji ran to the living room and grabbed Izumi and dragged her into his room and locked it and then hid under his pillow._

"Aw… c'mon Kouji-kun. It ain't THAT bad" Izumi smiled then kissed his hair. Kouji mumbled a 'whatever'

**14. Flowers**

Kouji ordered a bouquet of violets and daisies for both of his mothers. Daisies for Tomoko and violets for Satomi, but for Izumi he gave her a 2 bouquets of roses, for their monthsary.

**15. A Lovely Fall**

"Zumi, it's not safe to climb on that tree!" Kouji cried out while watching Izumi, climbing a big oak tree. "Oh come on Kou-kun. It's fun! Besides! You boys do this" Izumi cried back "And if I fall down. I know you'll catch me!" Izumi sat on a branch and smiled. Kouji smirked and shook his head "Whatever you say Zumi" Izumi smiled.

Izumi looked around and enjoyed her view as Kouji watched her from below. "Zumi, it's time to go now" Kouji called "Wait! I have to-" Izumi was now standing but a wind passed by which slightly pushed her. "AHHH!" Izumi lost her balanced and fell down.

Izumi braced herself for the pain and impact but none came. Izumi opened her eyes to see Kouji below her and her lips pressed to his and Kouji wide-eyed. Izumi got off Kouji by sitting beside him blushing madly. Kouji too got up and blushed while rubbing the back of his head.

After a while of silence, Kouji took a glance at Izumi who also looked at him. Kouji smiled and leaned over to kiss Izumi's cheek. Izumi blushed madly at the contact. As Kouji pulled away he said "I love you" Izumi smiled and hugged Kouji "I love you too"

**16. Sick**

"Poor Kouji-kun" Izumi said as she put a wet cloth over Kouji's forehead. Kouji coughed and smiled sheepishly. "Am not, it's just a slight fever that's all" Kouji said and coughed again. Izumi smiled sadly "Even though, that fever of yours can be worse" Izumi kissed Kouji's cheek and got up from her seat. "I'll be passing by to tutor you and bring your homework later. Get better Kouji-kun" Izumi was about to go out of the room but Kouji called out "Zumi" Izumi turned around and approached Kouji. "What is it Kouji-kun?" Izumi is now standing beside Kouji's bed. Kouji blushed "One more kiss, please?" Izumi smiled "Okay…" Izumi leaned towards Kouji and kissed him on the lips. Izumi pulled out and smiled "Bye" Izumi then left.

**17. Fights**

Izumi drank on her 5th soda and munched in her 6th chips. Takuya sweat dropped at the sight of his best friend eating and drinking junk. Izumi wasn't a pig or anything, she just always act like this when she is either frustrated of something or she got into a fight to a friend or _him_. "Zumi, I think that is enough. You just ate your 6th chips" Takuya said trying to settle his best friend down. "Ah dwon't cware!" Izumi said in a full mouth.

It just started with a simple piece of cake that Kouji's mother made. Of course, for Izumi who likes sweets, she would want the first and the last. But when it was the last piece of cake, Kouji took over the cake before Izumi did. Of course she would be mad at him like at him for being such a selfish pig. That's when Kouji teased her into being fat and Izumi getting out of the house and started eating like hog not a pig, a wild hog who haven't ate for centuries.

**Knock**

**Knock, knock**

"Gwet dah dwore!" Izumi said, still her full of chips. Takuya shook his head in disbelief and stood up and answered the door. There stood Kouji holding a heart shaped box of chocolates and a rose. "Oh hi Takuya" Kouji said putting the box of chocolates and the rose behind him. "I see that you heard about _it_" Takuya gave him a glare "You let my _tenshi _cry" Takuya said in a cold tone. Kouji half-heartedly laughed "Excuse me? _Your _tenshi? FYI she's _MY_ tenshi and no one else's!" Kouji said in a cold tone and then smirked.

"WHO ISH EIT?" Izumi exclaimed. Kouji raised an eyebrow at the new found voice of Izumi. "Is she eating with her mouth full?" Kouji then just gave the box of chocolates and the rose to Takuya and went in to the living room.

Kouji was wide-eyed at scene in front of him, his girlfriend munching 5 or 10 chips at the same time. "ZUMI!" Kouji ran to Izumi and grabbed all the chips he could find. "HEY! *Gulp* THOSE ARE MINE!" Izumi exclaimed and started to childishly punch Kouji. Takuya then came to view in the living room.

"FIRST THE CAKE! NOW MY CHIPS! GIVE 'EM BACK!" Izumi kept punching him. "KOUJIIE! PWEASE!" Kouji sighed and frowned at Izumi "I wouldn't want a girl friend who is a pig, Zumi" Izumi stopped and frowned "But you ate my cake!" Izumi crossed her arms and looked away with a _'Hmph'_

Kouji smiled at her innocence and put the chips down and hugged Izumi from behind. Kouji kissed her hair and laid his head on her shoulder "Zumi, I love you" Izumi relaxed and lead back on Kouji's shoulder. "I love you too" Izumi kissed Kouji's cheek. Kouji smiled "And, I have something for you" Kouji then let go of Izumi and looked at Takuya but…

Takuya was munching on the chocolates "Uh… Oops?" Takuya smiled with some chocolates on his face. "GAAAHHH!" Kouji then started to chase Takuya around the house. Izumi smiled at the both of them then noticed a rose on where Izumi sat on. On the rose there was a tag attached to the rose:

_To the most amazing girl in the World…_

_To the most beautiful girl I ever met…_

_And to the one I love…_

_Kouji_

Izumi smiled and closed her eyes…

**18. Time**

She would spend time with Kouji and Takuya just to pass the time, but time seems to slow when she even spend time with them.

**19. Destiny**

She always thought destiny never existed, but her and him met by destiny. Thanks to the Ophanimon and the Digital World. Or else her world wouldn't revolve without him.

**20. Marry You**

Girls always dreamed of their dream day wedding and Izumi was one of them. But she wasn't sure if he, Kouji, was the one but she will find out soon, as long as he has his patience on waiting for her for the right time to get them together as one.

OoOoOoO

Izumi: *Peeks in* Sapphire?

Kouji: *goes inside* Sapphire? *Flicks light open*

Izumi: OMG! Takuya! What did you do to Sapphire?

Takuya: *turns around* I did nothing!

Kouji: *sweats drop* yeah I could see _that_. You on top, all fours, of Sapphire, unconscious, with your grip on her wrists on top of her head and your groin near hers.

Takuya: *looks down, then back at both of them* i-it's not what you guys think! Honest! *Let's go of Sapphire's wrists and sat on her*

Sapphire: *moan*

Kouji and Izumi *blush* o/o

Takuya: Seriously!

Sapphire: *blink* huh? *looks up* O.O

GAAAAAHHHHH! *pushes Takuya off her*

Perverted Freak! /

You have a crime! A crime of rape and molesting!

Izumi: *Sweat drop* Uh… so all Sapphire wants to say is that she wants no flames, first Digimon Frontier fic via Kouzumi and please review.

Kouji: I'll have to stop her before we get to the court

Sapphire: PERVERT! *throws a alarm clock*

PERVERT! *throws a pillow*

PERVERT! *throws a lamp, chair, guitar, etc*

Takuya: GAAAAAHHHH! HELP!

Kouji and Izumi: *sweat drop*


End file.
